


Meu Amigo Charlie

by rick_italy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rick_italy/pseuds/rick_italy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>il 2014 sta per terminare e se Marco non vede l'ora di lasciarselo scivolare alle spalle, per dimenticare, Mario, l'eroe del Maracanà, lo ricorderà per tutta la vita...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meu Amigo Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> storia di passaggio... speravo in qualcosa di più per la fine dell'anno, ma quei 12.500 km. di distanza tra Miami e Dubai mi hanno un po' smontato. In ogni caso il 27 gennaio Marco ha giocato il primo tempo dell'amichevole contro la Steaua Bucarest, a La Manga e quindi "welcome back Marco"... in più sembra che nel mese di marzo dovrebbero essere svelati i piani futuri di Marco... o decide di rinnovare con il Borussia o altrimenti se ne andrà alla fine della stagione. Se rimane sono felice, se dovesse optare per un'altra esperienza... beh, nonostante tutti lo diano quasi ufficiale con la casacca blanca... io vado controcorrente e dato che M. era stato un grosso argomento per scegliere il Borussia Dortmund quando lasciò Mönchengladbach, rifiutando l'offerta del Bayern, questa volta sono convinto che M. sarà sempre un grosso argomento per scegliere la squadra bavarese... a meno che a febbraio, quando Marco verrà a Torino a giocarsi l'andata degli ottavi di finale di Champions League, non si innamori dello Juventus Stadium e dei suoi tifosi e scelga di venire a giocare con noi :) e con la maglia bianconera ce lo vedrei molto bene... :)

_immagine pubblicata da gc-giuliacosentino-20 su tumblr.com _

 

 _«Mario... ho combinato un casino...»_ Mario non è arrabbiato, deluso sì, perchè non si aspettava che l'amico potesse essere coinvolto in una storia come questa ma soprattutto perchè Marco l'ha tenuto sempre all'oscuro di tutto... LUI... e non era mai successo prima, non c'erano mai stati segreti tra di loro, si sono sempre confidati, sempre... sempre... e adesso? Mario pensava che telefonando a Marco si sarebbe sentito dire “è una storia che si sono inventati i giornali... tanto per sparlare di me...” ed invece, quel “Mario... ho combinato un casino...” che lascia poco all'immaginazione... «MARCO, MA COME HAI POTUTO... MA TI RENDI CONTO DI QUELLO CHE HAI FATTO!!!» il silenzio, Marco ha sbagliato, lo sa, sapeva pure che prima o poi questa storia sarebbe uscita fuori, ma non ha fatto nulla per porvi rimedio... e non ci sarebbe voluto molto... _«Mario, ti prego non urlare...»_ «IO NON STO URLAN...» la frase interrotta, silenzio tra i due amici, _«Mario...»_ un accenno da parte del biondo, _«scusami Marco...»_ un altro silenzio... Marco disperato e Mario se ne rende conto, dal tono della voce, dalle frequenti interruzioni, dai singhiozzi che ogni tanto lo raggiungono... e da quei **#@% &^ **600km. che li dividono...

« _540.000 euro Marco, ti piace buttare i soldi?_ » non serve urlare, Mario non vuole urlare, a cosa servirebbe... è dispiaciuto, si è sentito tradito e non da una semplice persona, da un conoscente... da Marco, _«lo so Mario, sono stato uno stupido... non sapevo come fare, mi fossi presentato per prendere la patente adesso... tutti avrebbero capito...»_ «ma ora non dovresti pagare tutti quei soldi e non avresti rischiato conseguenze più gravi... tutte le volte che sono venuto in macchina con te, tu non avresti potuto guidare...» Mario scuote la testa, i compagni di squadra del Bayern che rientrati anche loro, nello spogliatoio, al termine dell'allenamento, cercano di lasciargli un poco di privacy, anche se in quel silenzio surreale che sta regnando qualsiasi parola, anche quella sussurrata diventa di pubblico dominio... non vogliono sentire, ma non sanno cosa dire, dovrebbero cercare di riprendere il solito ritmo, quello allegro e spensierato di un post allenamento... e Mario che alla fine rendendosi conto di essere diventato involontariamente l'attrazione, si allontana dall'armadietto, spinge la porta dello spogliatoio ed esce fuori... _«anche tu sei convinto che ti abbia messo in pericolo?»_ Marco ormai non può tornare indietro, cosa darebbe per poterlo fare... ma non può... ed ora deve subirne tutte le conseguenze... «Marco avrò il diritto di essere arrabbiato... un pochino almeno, no? O per te è normale guidare senza patente...» il biondo in camera da letto, una foto appesa al muro davanti a se ha attirato la sua attenzione, la recupera e poi indietreggia, passo dopo passo, mentre i suoi occhi rimangono incollati alla foto, ad un certo punto si accorge di aver raggiunto l'altro lato, la schiena tocca il muro dietro di se, accanto al letto... la finestra alla sua sinistra, alcune gocce d'acqua che stanno scendendo dal cielo, si appoggia e poi si lascia scivolare giù... l'iPhone all'orecchio... _«no Mario, lo so, sono stato uno stupido, te l'ho detto... all'inizio non volevo, è successo una volta, stavo seguendo il corso per prendere la patente ma ho avuto la necessità di guidare... e poi... una volta, due volte... “sono Marco Reus chi vuoi che mi fermi...” mi ha preso la mano e ho perso il controllo della situazione... hai ragione tu Mario, avete ragione tutti quanti, ma... ma ti prego, mi farebbe malissimo sapere che tu possa pensare che io ti abbia messo in qualche modo in pericolo, le volte che sei venuto in macchina con me... non è un pezzetto di plastica che ti può assicurare la capacità di guidare...»_ solleva lo sguardo davanti a se, continuando a fissare l'oggetto che tiene nella sua mano destra...

“c'è una foto di Marco e Mario scattata qualche tempo prima, quando ancora le nubi nere, piene di energia che alimentano saette, improvvise e devastanti, non si erano presentate nella loro vita. Marco e Mario sono uno di fronte all'altro, le teste appoggiate, non c'è bisogno che si guardino negli occhi, è sufficiente quel contatto, a dire a tutto il mondo che Mario è suo, che gli appartiene e come lui a Mario... a quel tempo Marco non avrebbe mai immaginato come si sarebbero evoluti gli eventi...” _**(As Long As You Love Me)**_

 _«perdonami Mario...»_ e sopraffatto dalle emozioni interrompe la chiamata, appoggia l'iPhone sul pavimento alla sua sinistra, si porta le mani sul viso per coprirlo e piange amaramente... 

_ immagine pubblicata da bibifootballgirl su tumblr.com  _

 

Il campanello suona, una, due, tre volte... Marco si passa la mano sugli occhi per cercare di eliminare le lacrime, fa leva sul pavimento per alzarsi, il campanello insiste... il biondo esce dalla camera da letto, passa accanto al divano e lascia cadere la foto sui cuscini, per evitare che si possa in qualche modo danneggiare... chi sarà... mentre una suoneria proveniente dalla camera da letto gli ricorda che forse chiudere la telefonata di Mario così bruscamente non è stata una brillante idea... è preso tra due fuochi, Mario in camera da letto, uno sconosciuto alla porta... l'insistenza del campanello ed il particolare momento che sta vivendo da qualche minuto gli fa scegliere la seconda opzione... ripromettendosi di raggiungere l'iPhone appena sarà riuscito a mandare via il visitatore... il cuore che batte veloce per l'agitazione, afferra la maniglia, la abbassa, tirando verso di se per aprire la porta... un'anziana signora davanti a lui, lo sguardo sorridente, alcuni bigodini che spuntano tra i capelli, una sciarpa di lana color fucsia intorno al collo per proteggerla dal freddo pungente... le mani rivolte verso di lui, su cui è appoggiato un piatto, un buon profumo che arriva alle narici di Marco, anche se il panno di stoffa posto sopra gli nasconde il contenuto. «Salve, signora Fuchs... guardi... sono momentaneamente occup...» ma non fa in tempo a terminare la frase, perchè la signora si fa un poco di spazio tra Marco e la porta, infila la testa ed il resto del corpo segue automaticamente, entrando in casa, «non ti preoccupare Marco, me ne vado subito... ti ho preparato un dolce, è ancora caldo, l'ho appena tolto dal forno» Marco chiude la porta dietro di se, alcune parole appena pronunciate, impercettibili all'orecchio della vicina di casa e poi con la suoneria dell'iPhone che gli ricorda che Mario lo sta cercando... «arrivo subito!!!» le dice il biondo mentre si fionda di nuovo in camera da letto, ma prima che Marco possa arrivare l'iPhone non suona più... allora si ferma e torna indietro. «Signora Fuchs???» chiama Marco... la stanza è vuota, il biondo si gira intorno a se per cercare di capire dove possa essere andata a finire... e poi eccola uscire dalla cucina, «ho messo il dolce sopra la tavola, per il piatto non c'è problema, passo a prenderlo dopo...» Marco struscia la mano tra i capelli e poi con un movimento automatico la sposta dietro, afferrando i pantaloni della tuta, leggermente abbassati e tirandoli su, «non so come ringraziarla...» ricordandosi l'ultima volta che lui e Mario si erano ritrovati in cucina a mangiare uno dei dolci della vicina di casa... sarà pure una chiacchierona, a volte pure impicciona... ma di certo non si può dire che non sappia cucinare. Dalla bocca di Marco esce, con fatica, un sorriso, appena abbozzato... mentre la signora si avvicina al divano, avendo notato la foto... la prende, la osserva attentamente, alzando lo sguardo ogni tanto per controllare l'espressione e la reazione di Marco... «come va, tutto bene Marco?» «più o meno signora...» un sorriso sempre più debole e le mani nervosamente in tasca, «e Mario?» il biondo solleva le spalle, non pronunciando parola... «passerete le vacanze insieme?» _insieme..._ e Marco ripensa alla telefonata del giorno prima...

 _«Marco, montagna in Austria, sulla neve con la famiglia qualche giorno e poi Dubai per la fine dell'anno...»_ la risposta di Mario alla domanda del biondo che gli chiedeva se aveva già dei programmi per la pausa invernale. _«Miami, Mario... dove ho anche la possibilità di continuare la riabilitazione per tornare a giocare... e poi Marcel e Robin hanno insistito tanto...»_ e dopo anni, i due amici si accorgono che molto probabilmente questa volta i chilometri che li divideranno saranno molti più dei soliti 600.

Le parole non escono, o meglio... preferisce non farle uscire perchè ha il timore fondato che se dovesse farlo non riuscirebbe più a trattenere le lacrime... ed essere consolato dalla signora Fuchs è l'ultima cosa che desidererebbe in questo momento... allora scuote la testa, facendole capire che purtroppo questo anno 2014 si concluderà peggio di come è iniziato e di come è proseguito.

«Io sinceramente non ti capisco, benedetto figliolo... ti piace farti del male? Marco... la vita è una sola e vivere di rimorsi è la cosa più sbagliata che ci possa essere... fattelo dire da questa anziana signora...» si avvicina, un paio di passi in più e bacia Marco sulle guance, «buon Natale» il biondo sorride ed accompagna la signora Fuchs alla porta ringraziandola... «ti ricordi della Wanda?» gli chiede prima di uscire, «sì, signora...» «beh... mi sto rammollendo, sto andando da lei per passare qualche giorno in compagnia, abbiamo fatto pace...» l'occhiolino alla sua maniera, strizzando entrambi gli occhi, e poi esce chiudendo la porta dietro di lei.

“«ma che pace all'anima sua, quel bastardo figlio di... è scappato con quel serpente della Wanda»” _**(As Long As You Love Me)**_

Chiude la porta lasciando la signora Fuchs sul pianerottolo mentre segue a ritroso il percorso che l'ha condotta da Marco... alcuni istanti con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto davanti a se, anche se la porta si trova a pochi centimetri di distanza, il pensiero all'anno che sta per concludersi, all'ennesimo infortunio, alla mancata partecipazione ai mondiali in Brasile e quindi alla medaglia d'oro per i vincitori che non potrà far bella figura nella sua camera da letto, la stagione fallimentare con il Borussia Dortmund, con la squadra che al momento sarebbe retrocessa in Zweite Bundesliga, il duro lavoro che lo attende per l'auspicato ritorno al calcio giocato, la partita della prima giornata di ritorno contro quella squadra che nella prima di andata vinse la partita al Signal Iduna Park e dette inizio al disastro... e poi... e poi c'è Mario, lontano da lui, e questo è un pensiero che lo tortura... i messaggi, la tecnologia in questo aiuta... ma non può fare miracoli... _Mario..._ il biondo si allontana dalla porta tornando in camera da letto, non prima di aver recuperato la foto ed averla riattaccata al muro, davanti al suo letto... l'iPhone è lì che lo aspetta sul pavimento... si siede sul tappetino, appoggia la schiena al letto e poi chiama, mentre allunga le gambe... libero... suona, suona... _dai Mario, rispondi... ti prego..._ suona, suona, suona... libero... e finalmente qualcuno risponde... « _scusami Mario ma avevo la batteria scarica... non me ne ero accorto..._ » Marco è sicuro che Mario stia ascoltando, anche se il giovane continua il suo silenzio... _che stupido che sei Marco... digli la verità..._ « _scusa, non volevo chiudere la chiamata in quel modo... poi è arrivata la signora Fuchs ed ecco perchè ti ho richiamato solo adesso_ » e questa volta il giovane amico, apprezzando la sincerità comincia a parlare... « _ok Marco, facciamo tutti e due un passo indietro... ok?_ » « _va bene Mario..._ » ed il biondo tira un sospiro di sollievo, mentre Mario prosegue «ti sei già organizzato per risolvere il problema?» «sì Mario, di ritorno dal ritiro spagnolo di La Manga ho già in programma le lezioni da seguire per prendere la patente» altra domanda del giovane di Memmingen «hai bisogno di soldi? È una bella cifra da pagare» Marco si alza e si stende di botto sul letto, _più comodo..._ «non farmici pensare Mario» e ride di gusto... «fortuna che l'hai presa sul ridere Marco...» «ci sarebbe da piangerci Mario, tutti quei soldi...» e poi seriamente «non ho tutti quei soldi sul conto, naturalmente... devo fare qualche operazione ma il mio agente sta già provvedendo a tutto quanto» «ok biondo, comunque per qualsiasi problema, questa volta, ricordati che io ci sono sempre per te» e questa volta è Mario a ridere... «ti ricordi???»

“reclina la testa indietro, gli occhi chiusi, la bocca aperta da cui esce un “nooooooooooooooooo” e sussurra a Marco « _un'altra multa_ »... Marco lo guarda divertito, lo prende di nuovo stretto tra le sue braccia, lo guarda negli occhi e gli sussurra « _quando sarai diventato povero, un pasto caldo, una doccia calda, un letto caldo... da me lo troverai sempre_ », volendo rimanere serio ma con scarsi risultati... Mario è divertito e la multa che arriverà è solo un ricordo...” _**(As Long As You Love Me)**_

 

_ immagine pubblicata su huffingtonpost.com  _

 

Delano Hotel, Miami, USA. La piscina, circondata da palme altissime e con una serie di lettini disposti uno accanto all'altro, con materassino ricoperto da un tessuto idrorepellente e traspirante color bianco, morbidissimo al contatto con la pelle nuda. Così come dello stesso colore è il telo degli ombrelloni che, insieme alle chiome delle palme filtrano i raggi solari, evitando che possano colpire con troppa forza gli eventuali occupanti.

Le 3 del pomeriggio, il sole che prepotentemente fa ancora sentire i suoi effetti, ma una leggera brezza fa il resto, rendendo la permanenza a bordo piscina quasi idilliaca. Marco steso su un lettino, Marcel e Robin sistemati in quelli adiacenti, in questo momento di tranquillità ognuno preso dal proprio iPhone... chi manda messaggi su whatsapp, chi controlla i vari account sui social, chi legge le ultime notizie sportive... gli occhiali da sole ben sistemati, così che se volessero potrebbero anche far finta di fare altro e lasciarsi andare nell'abbraccio di Morfeo... il pranzo è stato abbondante, anche troppo... non che possano esistere pericoli di linea per i tre amici, Marco poi è sì in vacanza... ma diverse ore al giorno le passa insieme al fido fisioterapista che si sta occupando del suo recupero... è sì in vacanza... ma fatica volentieri e non si tira mai indietro, perchè non vede l'ora di poter correre di nuovo dietro ad una palla su di un campo di erba verde. Facebook, Instagram, Twitter... tumblr... ed ecco che spunta una foto... Marco sa che il suo giovane amico si trova in montagna, in una impronunciabile località delle Alpi, qualche giorno di relax con la famiglia... ed i fotografi lo hanno subito immortalato... lui e Ann, _Mario e Ann..._ clicca sulla foto sperando che ne venga fuori una versione ingrandita, sperava in qualcosa di meglio... ma va bene così...

_ immagine pubblicata su globoesporte.globo.com  _

 

i due ragazzi sorridono, sono felici insieme, se Marco deve essere sincero con se stesso, non pensava che la storia di Mario sarebbe durata... ed invece si sbagliava... e non si meraviglierebbe se a breve gli dovesse arrivare una chiamata per ricordargli di presentarsi in una qualche chiesa di Monaco, opportunamente tirato a lucido, per le loro nozze... un lunghissimo sospiro... e qualche pensiero che come una monoposto di formula 1, sfreccia, lasciandogli per qualche istante la sensazione che le cose potrebbero andare diversamente... ma il tutto sfuma in un attimo, un altro lungo e profondo sospiro, si guarda intorno e vede Marcel e Robin sempre presi dalle loro attività... il bordo piscina si sta popolando, così come molti ragazzini che si tuffano in acqua, scherzano, giocano tra di loro, «quante ore ci sono tra noi e l'Europa???» lancia Marco questa domanda... sperando che Marcel o Robin sappiano rispondere... Marcel si gira verso di lui, «non so Marco, adesso controllo...» le dita velocemente saltano sullo schermo dell'iPhone, si muovono freneticamente, seguite dallo sguardo degli occhi che non le perdono mai di vista e basta poco per Marcel trovare il sito giusto... «6 ore Marco,» poi anticipando il biondo, controlla l'ora sullo schermo dell'iPhone, un calcolo veloce... «sono le 21 in questo momento» aggiungendo con un filo di voce « _minuto più, minuto meno_ ». Marco felice che non sia troppo tardi in Europa e che quindi non rischi di svegliare qualcuno... allunga la mano sinistra, alla cieca, alla ricerca dell'iPhone che ha precedentemente appoggiato sul lettino... lo trova ed a memoria preme la giusta sequenza di tasti per effettuare una chiamata... Mario? _Mario..._ «Marco!!! Che bello sentirti» il biondo non poteva sperare di essere accolto in maniera migliore... «aspetta che mi sposto,» la voce di Mario in lontananza, mischiata ad un chiacchiericcio di fondo ed al rumore di piatti e bicchieri... i muscoli di Marco si rilassano, lasciandosi andare sul lettino, il tepore dei raggi solari, quel venticello che smuove qualche ciuffo della sua chioma color limone, alcuni profondi respiri con i polmoni che si espandono al massimo, effetto Mario... perchè il giovane talento del Bayern può questo ed altro sul suo ex compagno di squadra al Borussia Dortmund... un clima di rilassatezza, le parole escono senza difficoltà, non c'è speranza di vedersi durante le vacanze... Marco se ne dovrebbe fare una ragione, sentendo la felicità nella parole di Mario, _lui e Ann..._ Marco non è pentito di essere venuto negli States, di passare le sue vacanze a Miami insieme a Marcel e Robin... è felice di essere in loro compagnia, sono come fratelli per lui, quei fratelli che non ha mai avuto... anche se con Mario... beh... quello con Mario è un rapporto che non si può catalogare, è una cosa rarissima e irrepetibile... e saperlo lontano da lui, in fondo al cuore gli lascia comunque una piccola fitta di dolore... «eccomi, scusa ma nel salone dell'Hotel c'è un po' di confusione» «Mario, ho appena visto una foto di te ed Ann sulla neve... ma il Bayern ti permette di sciare???» «qualcosina Marco, niente di impegnativo... ma ormai ho appeso gli sci al muro e adesso sto combattendo contro un bel piatto di polenta fumante...» ed il biondo sente Mario ridere... «ti ho disturbato la cena? Mi dispiace», ma potrà mai una telefonata di Marco disturbare il suo giovane amico??? _«Tranquillo Woody, tu non disturbi mai...»_ e poi aggiunge «lo sai?» chiede questa volta Mario, _«dimmi...»_ risponde automaticamente Marco, mentre si accorge che la sicurezza dei minuti precedenti piano piano lo sta abbandonando... Mario gli manca, da quando si alza fino a quando non va a dormire... anche se il biondo cerca di lasciarlo fuori dalla sua mente il più spesso possibile, perchè quel pensiero, di saperlo lontano non potendo immaginare quando lo potrà vedere di nuovo, quel pensiero... quando torna, e torna spesso, gli fa male... _«ti piacerebbe questo posto...»_ gli confessa Mario, « _anche se lo sappiamo che preferiamo i luoghi caldi dove svernare_ » e Marco sente ancora quell'inconfondibile risata e non resiste... si appoggia con la mano destra sul bordo del lettino per alzarsi, senza indossare le ciabatte si allontana un poco, evitando di camminare sul pavimento della piscina in quanto il sole l'ha reso abbastanza bollente... e virando verso l'erba di un prato vicino... un po' di solitudine, per permettere alle sue emozioni di prendere forma, lasciandole libere di esprimersi, senza la preoccupazione di sentirsi sotto osservazione... i due amici parlano, ridono, si commuovono, nessuno dei due vuole fare il primo passo, nessuno dei due vuole chiudere la conversazione per primo... ma poi una voce femminile in sottofondo... _«la polenta si è freddata...»_ e Marco capisce che lo deve lasciare andare... promettendosi di risentirsi quanto prima.

I giorni passano... e tra una sessione e l'altra di esercizi seguito dal fisioterapista, ecco che Marco si gode la sua vacanza, sua e dei suoi due amici... e Mario che si è appena trasferito a Dubai, mentre attende che Ann si prepari per scendere a cena nella sala principale dell'Hotel, ecco che vede spuntare dal mondo di internet, alcune immagini, dei video, un Marco in perfetta forma, su una barca di lusso, ascoltando musica ad alto volume, bevendo qualcosa, in compagnia di Marcel e Robin... i suoi inseparabili amici...

 

_immagini pubblicate da jurgensklopps su tumblr.com _

 

_immagini pubblicate da gotzeholic su tumblr.com _

 

__

_immagine pubblicata da sadiccha su tumblr.com _

 

I giorni passano ed anche se i due amici si trovano a migliaia di chilometri l'uno dall'altro, non mancano le occasioni per rimanere in contatto... i messaggi si sprecano, così come i commenti per le foto dell'amico trovate nei vari social. Il pomeriggio del 31 dicembre 2014, Marco steso sul letto, la schiena appoggiata sul morbido cuscino che il biondo ha frapposto tra lui e lo schienale, sono le 3 del pomeriggio, mancano ancora 9 ore allo scoccare della mezzanotte, unico ostacolo che rimane tra il 2014 ed il nuovo anno... a Miami c'è una temperatura piacevolissima, il freddo dell'inverno tedesco è solo un ricordo e davanti a lui ed ai suoi amici ci sono ancora tanti giorni di relax... anche se solo per oggi il fisioterapista personale di Marco gli ha lasciato la giornata libera, non sono previsti esercizi, il recupero della caviglia destra sta procedendo bene senza intoppi. Marco steso sul letto, è appena uscito dalla doccia e quindi indossa solamente un paio di slip neri marchiati Puma, i capelli ancora leggermente umidi, qualche goccia residua che ogni tanto cade sulle lenzuola bianche o sulla pella chiara di Marco ed in quel caso un impercettibile brivido percorre la schiena del biondo. 9 ore di differenza tra Miami e Dubai... qualche istante ed ecco che l'iPhone comincia a dare segni di insofferenza... il nome “Sunny” in caratteri cubitali sullo schermo... e Marco che non perde un attimo e recuperatolo accetta la chiamata portandoselo all'orecchio, un rumore assordante glielo fa automaticamente allontanare subito, uno sguardo con un bel punto interrogativo stampato in fronte, mentre Marcel, uscito dalla doccia, asciugamano alla vita, si ferma proprio davanti a Marco, lo osserva e prosegue a strofinarsi i capelli con un altro tra le mani, per asciugarli. Musica, urli, canti... ed in tutta quella confusione Marco riesce a riconoscere la voce di Mario che sta cantando a squarciagola...

 

♫ _Eeeeh! Meu amigo Charlie_ ♫

♪ _Eeeeh! Meu amigo Charlie Brown, Charlie Brown..._ ♪

♫ _Eeeeh! Meu amigo Charlie_ ♫

♪ _Eeeeh! Meu amigo Charlie Brown, Charlie Brown..._ ♪

…

♪ _Eeeeh! Meu amigo Charlie_ ♪

♫ _Eeeeh! Meu amigo Charlie Brown, Charlie Brown..._ ♫

♪ _Eeeeh! Meu amigo Charlie_ ♪

♫ _Eeeeh! Meu amigo Charlie Brown, Charlie Brown..._ ♫

…

«MARIO!!!» prova ad urlare Marco in risposta per cercare di farsi sentire dall'amico, anche se non è sicuro di esserci riuscito... ma in tutto quel caos riesce a distinguere ancora la voce di Mario... «BUON ANNO WOODY!!!» Marco alza lo sguardo sul muro davanti a se, un'occhiata all'orologio appeso... le lancette che segnano le 3.10 del pomeriggio... non è difficile per il biondo aggiungere le ore che lo dividono da Mario per capire che là a Dubai la mezzanotte è già passata, dando il via ai festeggiamenti per l'arrivo dell'anno nuovo, il 2015 ma soprattutto per potersi lasciare dietro un 2014 che per Marco è stato sicuramente un anno che difficilmente dimenticherà... «PAPAPA PAPAPA PAPAPA...PAAAA» le urla di Mario continuano a diffondersi nella camera di albergo del Delano Hotel, dove Marco, Marcel e Robin hanno stabilito il “quartier generale” durante la loro permanenza a Miami... Marcel osserva divertito le smorfie di Marco, la tentazione di allontanare definitivamente l'iPhone dall'orecchio perchè il volume di tutto quello che arriva da Dubai è troppo alto... ma in contrasto con questo c'è la paura di perdersi anche una sola parola di Mario... felice di sentirlo così euforico, ma è impossibile per lui lasciare fuori dalla mente alcuni pensieri che automaticamente la stanno popolando... _sarei potuto essere là insieme a lui..._ da tanti anni non trascorreva un fine dell'anno lontano da Mario e si ricorda di quello passato, sempre a Dubai, l'anno precedente...

“« _esprimi un desiderio Mario..._ » e mentre Mario chiude gli occhi cercando di concentrarsi così fa Marco... dopo un istante Mario dice _«fatto»_ e Marco lo guarda fisso negli occhi, gli offre un sorso di spumante dal suo bicchiere mentre Mario fa altrettanto con il suo. Poi i due amici, sempre abbracciati stretti, lo sguardo verso l'orizzonte, dove i fuochi d'artificio disegnano opere d'arte nel cielo...” _**(Dubai Or Not Dubai)**_

la voce di Marco cala di tono, non urla più, non ce n'è più bisogno, segno che Mario deve aver trovato un posto tranquillo, lontano dai festeggiamenti e dalla confusione... quasi sottovoce « _no Mario, sono in camera, mi devo ancora vestire... ma c'è tempo..._ » si passa la mano destra tra i capelli, ha trovato la concentrazione e non è difficile quando si tratta del suo giovane amico, « _certo... metterò qualche foto su Instagram_ » _«la tua? Sì, sì, »_ conferma un sorridente Marco, _«l'ho appena ricevuta... e...»_ un attimo di pausa... e poi riprende, con Marcel che continua ad osservare, _«quello sguardo da seduttore... capisco come Ann sia caduta nella tua ragnatela»_ Marco, cerca di soffocare una risata...

__

 

_immagini pubblicate da justmickiee su tumblr.com _

 

 _«ci dobbiamo salutare adesso?»_ 9 ore di differenza... quando toccherà a Marco festeggiare l'arrivo del nuovo anno, a Dubai saranno le 9 di mattina... un orario tranquillo, in un giorno normale... non il primo dell'anno però... non sapendo a che ora riuscirà ad andare a dormire Mario... ma non sarà questo particolare a guastare leggermente la giornata a Marco, non almeno più di quanto lo possa già essere trovandosi a più di 12.000 km. di distanza da Dubai...

 _No Marco, così non va!!!_ il pensiero del biondo, non può farsi condizionare, ormai questa è la realtà, purtroppo non si può tornare indietro... _sono a Miami con i miei amici... sorridi Marco..._

Il conto alla rovescia è già cominciato, il salone del Delano Hotel, finemente addobbato per l'occasione, è gremito di persone, tutte felici, sorridenti, non c'è posto per la tristezza questa sera, i pensieri negativi devono essere messi da parte... almeno per qualche ora ancora. Marco sta scendendo le scale che lo portano a piano terra, ha evitato di prendere l'ascensore... nel quale si sono invece infilati Marcel e Robin e quando si tratta di percorrere l'ultima rampa, con un bel tappeto rosso con ricami color oro appoggiato al primo scalino, Marco vede qualche metro sotto di lui, i due amici che lo stanno aspettando... facendogli segno, indicando l'orologio al polso, ma con un bellissimo sorriso sul viso, che il cenone sta per cominciare... Marco si è vestito elegante ma sportivo, un paio di jeans aderenti, leggermente scoloriti, ai piedi un paio di scarpe da ginnastica bianche, così come bianca è la camicia che termina fuori dai jeans, un papillon ad impreziosire il tutto ed una giacca nera abbottonata alla vita.

 

_immagine pubblicata da bastiansbabe su tumblr.com _

 

non è ancora arrivato il momento di brindare ma Marco decide di mettere la foto su Instagram... come suggeritogli da Mario, anche se il biondo è convinto che in questo momento il suo carissimo Mario starà nel mondo dei sogni... sempre che non abbia bevuto troppo... ed in quei casi Marco lo sa bene, che da lui ci si può aspettare qualsiasi cosa...

“Alla fine Marco riesce a raggiungere il palco, e la scena a cui si trova ad assistere lo lascia a bocca aperta. Mario, in mezzo al palco, a torso nudo, con la cravatta allentata, senza né scarpe né calze, con i jeans sbottonati a vita bassa, mentre sta cercando con tutta la forza che ha, di strapparseli, letteralmente via.” _**(Flight 4U 4066)**_

“Mario gli chiede «dooovve andiiammmo?» Poi si mette a piagnucolare, «nnoon voogllio anddareee a Moonaco, ti preeeego Marrrco.» Marco, nonostante il forte odore di alcol, lo abbraccia a se e gli sussurra « _tranquillo Mario, non andiamo a Monaco, ti porto a casa mia._ »” _**(Flight 4U 4066)**_

Alcune ore dopo... il conto alla rovescia è partito, i tre amici si trovano uno accanto all'altro, calice di spumante in mano, pronti a brindare... e quando si sente urlare “ZERO!” … un esplosione di gioia, la musica che accompagna le urla delle persone festanti e poi ecco il via alle danze... e così Marco non volendo andare a finire, non certo per volontà sua ma spinto dalla massa umana, nella pista da ballo, piano piano si defila, raggiunge la finestra a vetri nel lato sud della stanza, la apre e si avvia verso la piscina... un silenzio abbastanza surreale, considerato che a pochi metri di distanza si sta scatenando il finimondo e nonostante tutto gli echi della festa arrivano anche lì da lui... le scarpe bianche avanzano a bordo piscina, Marco è alla ricerca del suo lettino, quello che di solito occupa nei momenti di relax... si mette a sedere sopra, le gambe divaricate con i piedi ben saldi sulle piastrelle, tutta una serie di messaggi che stanno arrivando... ed un elenco di telefonate perse, che durante i festeggiamenti per l'arrivo del 2015 il biondo non poteva sicuramente intercettare... le telefonate perse le lascia da parte, sapendo che Mario non sarà sicuramente tra quelli che l'hanno cercato... ed allora ecco un messaggio da Instagram... una notifica...

__

_immagine pubblicata da bastiansbabe su tumblr.com _

 

 _Mario... 10 minuti fa!!!_ Il biondo non perde tempo, il battito del cuore accelerato, nella speranza che da lì a poco avrà la fortuna di sentire di nuovo la voce di Mario, e non deve attendere molto, un paio di squilli... e mentre attende, tra la lista delle telefonate perse eccone una anche da parte di Sunny... e quando dall'altra parte del mondo la chiamata viene accettata, il battito del cuore accelera ancora di più... _«quest'anno festeggiamo due volte»_ una risata di Mario che rimbomba nel silenzio della piscina, i minuti passano... _«non pensavo di trovarti ancora sveglio...»_ e dopo uno sbadiglio Mario sinceramente confessa _«a dire il vero ancora non ci sono andato a dormire... non potevo farlo senza aver brindato con te...»_ e dopo aver sentito queste parole Marco praticamente si scioglie, solleva i piedi ed aiutandosi con la mano destra appoggiata sul lettino si tira indietro fino ad occupare l'intera superficie... si stende... e rimane lì in quella posizione... un sottofondo di grilli e cicale... mentre si confida con Mario, condividendo con lui le aspettative ed i sogni di questo nuovo anno...

 

Il 7 gennaio 2015, finalmente si rivede Marco in un campo di allenamento... quello del Borussia Dortmund. 

 

_immagini pubblicate da hey-key su tumblr.com _

 

È cominciato il conto alla rovescia, il biondo si sta preparando duramente ma senza forzare e poi si trasferisce insieme alla squadra a La Manga, in Spagna, ormai abituale ritiro del Borussia Dortmund durante la sosta invernale... la Bundesliga riprenderà a fine gennaio con la difficilissima sfida a Leverkusen contro il Bayer... l'inizio del girone di ritorno, l'inizio di un nuovo anno per il Borussia Dortmund e tutti sperano che possa essere davvero l'inizio di una nuova fase per la squadra giallonera di Mister Klopp... un nuovo acquisto che a gennaio si unisce alla squadra, il giovane centrocampista slovendo dell'Austria Salisburgo, Kevin Kampl, per il quale un sogno che aveva sin da bambino si sta avverando... giocare con il Borussia Dortmund... e Mario che non perde tempo a mandare un messaggio al biondo...

_**Mario:** _

_hai trovato chi ti darà filo da torcere Marco... (Kevin Kampl) ;)_

_**Marco:** _

_ma no, possiamo giocare insieme... :P_

_**Mario:** _

_io parlavo per la “cresta”... ah ah ah_

 

__

_immagine pubblicata da bvbtiefinmeinemherz su tumblr.com _

 

10 giorni dopo, il 17 gennaio 2015, a La Manga si gioca la seconda amichevole, dopo la vittoria per 1 a 0 nella partita contro la squadra svizzera del Sion, ecco che i ragazzi di Mister Klopp fanno il bis contro i rumeni della Steaua Bucarest... la partita sarebbe passata inosservata, come di solito succede per le amichevoli durante la preparazione, se nel primo tempo non ci fosse stato il ritorno di Marco al calcio giocato... ed il messaggio di Mario non si fa attendere...

_**Mario:** _

_finalmente... ben tornato Marco, TVB :*_

 

__

_immagine pubblicata da lilarose79 su tumblr.com _

  

_ immagine pubblicata da gc-giuliacosentino-20 su tumblr.com   
_


End file.
